


Red Lust

by lucilferus



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Kink, Bloodlust, Hate Sex, M/M, Rough Kissing, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucilferus/pseuds/lucilferus
Summary: Alternative Universe in which vampires and humans live peacefully next to each other. Or at least are supposed to. Kurapika is a vampire hunter who has sworn to kill every single member of the infamous Phantom Troupe who slaughtered his clan a decade ago out of sheer bloodlust.Little does he know he´s sleeping with his worst enemy.





	1. Cooperation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> this is my first fanfiction on AO3. I´ve been thinking for a while to write about my OTP KuroKura but never attempted to do so.  
> Oh, is anyone willing to beta-read my upcoming chapters? +:-)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika gets in touch with the famous vampire hunter association, the Zoldyck family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta-reader; my friend Ari thanks again for helping me out! <3

_I am Kurapika Kurta, 22 years old, male, and as my last name already implies, I am the last of my dear brethren who were killed in an incident that occurred a decade ago. I do not possess a dream, but rather a motivation which holds the complete annihilation of the Genei Ryodan. I haven't killed any of mankind's worst enemies yet since I haven’́t been encountered by them, and I do not wish to either. My strength was developed to serve on one, and only one purpose only since there are people at large who need to be chained back to hell. I truly believe you'd be interested in knowing my methods. But the only part missing is you, Silva Zoldyck, recruiting me. With your help, I can, and I will get rid of all the Spiders. I'll even let you in on a little secret regarding my Nen. I am a Conjurer, as well a Specialist depending on the circumstances I am in. I'm looking forward to working with you._

_\- Kurapika Kurta_

***

The blonde frowned before tapping the send button. It was pathetic to think that out of all the skilled hunters in the world, the Zoldyck family would hire him as an assassin. More so, it wasn't very professional to apply via text message. He’́d probably wonder where he got his number. At least it would grasp the head of Zoldycks attention.

Kurapika checked his watch. Two minutes have passed since he had sent the message. What exactly was he expecting? An instant reply? 

His thoughts were cut short when he heard the buzzing of his phone, signaling that he's received a new message. Unlocking his phone a message from Silva that reads _"I expect you to call me back immediately.  
\- Silva Zoldyck."_

Kurapikas heart threatened to burst out his ribcage reading the message, He quickly tapped the call button and held the phone against his ears waiting for Silva to  
answer. Seconds passed when the other finally accepted the Kurta's call.

"Hello?" the blonde blurted out, trying not to sound too excited.

"This came off as a surprise" the man on the other line paused and continued "On second thought it wasn't. I expected you to contact us as soon as you received your Hunter license“ Silva laughed bitterly.

The young man shifted uncomfortably on his feet hearing his odd answer. "Is it bad that the Zoldyck family expected me to contact you?" he shot back. Was he that predictable?

"Not in particular" Silva reassured him. "I didn't expect any less from the last men of your slaughtered people" a low rumbling sound came from the speaker. It didn't sound like a warm laugh. It was as cold as the phantom pain of icicles probing through Kurapikas heart.

The assassin stopped laughing and continued his speech. "Revenge is your motivation." It wasn't a question, It was a fact.

"I suppose it is." the blonde agreed.

"If that so, make sure to dig two graves. Your instructions begin tomorrow, six-am sharp. Don’t be late, Mike won't greet people nicely beyond the given time." With everything said the Zoldyck head hung up, not bothering to wait for the blond's reply. With a blank expression, the young Kurta stared at his phone screen.

That was easier than he thought. For a second he considered informing his friends that he succeeded in taking the first step to achieving his goal but decided not to. He knew Gon, and especially Leorio and Melody wouldn't be too fond of it. He could already hear their nagging voices telling him "Revenge isn't the answer, Kurapika." and "Acceptance is the only way to greet a bright future."

To hell with acceptance.

***

Time will heal all wounds. Remembering the empty eye sockets of his clansmen and the slashed marks on their remains made Kurapika doubt that. 

With a heavy sigh, he fell face flat on his bed, greeting the darkness as he came in contact with the soft fabric.

He would track the Genei Ryodan down. Kill them mercilessly and save its leader for last to behead him and rip out every bone out of the monster's body to wear them around his neck.

The rattling sound of his chains echoed in his room as his enraged thoughts had summoned them unconsciously.


	2. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika meets Hisoka who is willing to help him pick up a trail to the Gen´ei Ryodans whereabouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta reading was done by my friend Ari. Thank you so much! <3  
> Enjoy reading!

Kurapika was a bit earlier than agreed at the Zoldyck´s mansion. A young looking girl with curly black hair, which was held up by two high braids, was already waiting for him at the front of the main gate. He approached her and offered a polite smile to greet her. They didn't exchange many words which were quite alright with the young Kurta since he didn't intend on socializing either. 

 

He was led through a huge forest where at the end of it his workplace awaited him. Their stroll was rather silencing as the morning sun rose from the horizon and illuminated their path. Kurapika was reminded of his old home back in Lukso but pushed the thoughts aside as soon as it entered inside his head. There was no time to mourn over his dead clansman. He had a job to do.

 

The girl stopped in front of a big wooden cabin which stood on small pillars. She bowed and excused herself, telling him to please wait inside. Kurapikas brows scrunched. Was this where all the newbies were greeted? His hands rested on the doorknob. Who said he was already hired by the Zoldycks? Maybe the upcoming hours would be full of challenges to test his skills and capacities. Kurapika opened the door, a weird tug in his stomach foreshadowing the upcoming events.

 

He tossed the door open blinking nervously as he stepped inside. Rays of light escaped through the window lighting up the room. The first he saw was someone sitting on the floor building a house of cards with precise moves. Other than him no one else seemed to have arrived yet. The man on the floor shuffled the cards in his hands, deciding which card to pick next to his structure. Finally looking up, a malicious grin stretching on his white powdered face as he noticed Kurapika standing near the doorframe. The man's overall appearance was quite eye-catching. It gave him the impression of a jester. The blonde felt as if he just ran straight into a trap with feeling the other's aura snaking around his lean frame. Nothing but ill intent could be sensed. 

"Oh, I haven't seen you around yet. You're Kurapika right?" his golden eyes widened in what seemed to be an expression of pleasure.  
"Illumi has already told me that you'll be joining our squad." his tongue slid out his mouth wetting his thin dry lips. It sent a shiver down Kurapika's spine.

"Yeah, and you are?" the blonde asked scrunching his eyebrows. He steered around the male still feeling very uncomfortable in his presence trying to keep enough space between him as he sat down.

The jester hummed and flicked the card between his fingers still unsure as to where he should put it on his house of cards.  
"I go by the name Hisoka," he replied and turned his attention back to his work. Kurapika watched silently still suspicious as to why he was in a cabin with a creepy looking clown, and the other newbies not here yet if there were any.

 

"Hisoka?" the blonde called out, breaking the silence he decided that he'd confront the man directly.

"Hmm," he eyed Kurapika curiously "What is the matter, love?"

The blonde raised his eyebrows at that and decided it would be best to ignore it. "Well... um, is it just us that have made it here so far? I know the Zoldycks are very discreet in their methods but still,“ he stopped as he watched a perverse look bloom on the jesters face. 

"Such a good question, Kurapika." his voice shattered threatening to break into a moan.

 

Kurapika quickly turned his blushing face away from Hisoka finding the wall very interesting.  
What was this guy problem anyways?  
"I guess you creeped them all out," he muttered not daring to face the other as he heard him breathe heavily.

"I suppose I have." Hisoka chuckled teasingly, _as soon I get rid of you, too._

 

Kurapika cleared his throat and focused his mind on other things. Did he lock his door this morning? He still hasn't gone grocery shopping for this week. He took mental notes of what he still needed to do. At the end of his mental list, he added: do not befriend Hisoka.  
His patience grew thinner with every passing second. The Zoldyck family really were a complete showoff.  
But he needed their assistance. They were the only ones with access to the Gen’ei Ryodan’s location.

Hell, he didn't even know how they looked like. Kurapika's plans seemed absolutely pathetic at this moment. He glanced at Hisoka who's attention was back to his house of hards. He wondered what the jester's motives were to be in joining the Zoldyck's. A vampire had probably made fun of his stupid looks that's why he's out for revenge or something. 

 

The young Kurta giggled as his mind played the scenario in his mind. Serves him right.  
Hisoka intended on opening his mouth to ask what the blonde was laughing about. Not that it would last long for him either way. His phone buzzed turning his attention away from Kurapika. He pulled out of his phone checking the who the incoming message was from.

_I'm going to bed now. ___  
_Would you please deliver me a livestock for tonight? _  
I'm running low on food.__

__

\- K.

Hisoka immediately snapped his head towards the other. He was always so demanding, ordering Hisoka around to gather sheep for he could feast on. Kurapika stared at him with a questioning look, hints of disgust glimmering in them as the jester started chuckling like a maniac staring at the younger male with a growing erection.

 

_Well, you're dead soon my dear._

 

Killing people, no matter the species, was nevertheless a pleasurable act.

 

About one hour has passed when the door was slammed open. A tall man with long black hair observed the two with an arrogant look. Even Hisoka felt the burning stares of the intruder. Kurapika sighed in relief. At some point, he felt he was being mocked at while being left alone with the weird man. The Zoldyck turned his attention to Kurapika with a bored look, his dark eyes unreadable.

"I am Illumi Zoldyck, eldest son of the Zoldycks. I've killed 120 vampires,“ he cleared his throat. "this month alone."

Hisoka burst into laughter, "Well, well isn't our dear Illumi a charming one? Right Kurapika?“

 

"Absolutely." the blonde replied sarcastically, "Where is your father? I need to talk to him." 

 

Illumi looked unamused. "That is why you're under my wing, Kurapika. My father knows nothing of the Gen’ei Ryodan’s current whereabouts. "Unlike me..." he bowed down a little revealing an evil grin, resembling Hisoka's. 

Crimson flashed behind Kurapika's grey contacts. The mentioning of these scums alone put him into a blind bloodlust.

 

Hisoka's eyes however widened at this. So Kurapika was after the Spiders? His lips curved into a sinister smile.  
He had a better idea than letting him die a quick death.  
His long fingers fumbled with his phone as he typed a response. 

_I'll drop by later. Don't kill him yet, I will still be needing him later on. ___  
_Entertain yourself in other ways. _  
\- Hisoka.__

__

 

It didn't take Kurapika long to realized that Illumi wasn't intending on telling him anything about the Gen’ei Ryodan’s hideouts nor was he cooperating in showing him pictures of them. Instead, he assigned him and Hisoka some tasks, still needing proof if they were reliable in cooperating with the Zoldycks.

 

"Your father knew why I came here in the first place. At least show me a picture of their leader!" he said trying to keep up with the long-haired man as he led the way to the main establishment.

"Even if I did, it'd be suicide. You haven't even killed any vampires yet. What makes you think you'll kill a spider?" Illumi shot back.

"Why are you so interested in crossing with the spider's?" Kurapika turned abruptly to Hisoka facing him with an irritated look.  
"It's none of your business." Illumi sighed. Why did his father have to let the Kurta in? 

Hisoka kept on teasing the blonde and soon he heard nothing but Kurapikas barking and the redhead drawing pleasure from the blondes suffering. The eldest son of the Zoldycks wasn't really planning to tell him anything about the notorious group of thieves. 

 

After all, they paid Illumi for getting rid of other vampires very well. A long strand of hair fell loosely into his face. He couldn't afford to lose his job yet. 

 

_Sorry father, but I won't let anyone interfere with my business._ Kurapikas disappearance would look like a work accident. He covered for 120 already. Another one wouldn't make a difference. It was almost a shame that the Kurta line is going ceased to exist.

He'll leave the next steps to Hisoka.

\---

Kurapika missed the train to his home. His frustration was written clearly on his face as he checked for the next one. He was too confident to think that he'll be enlightened with information on the spiders on his first day. He didn't care about the ways vampires were integrated into their society, how they were different from humans and managed to not kill people by drinking animal blood or using blood banks. He knew these things already as they were taught to him at a very young age. It wasn't special for vampires to live among them either.

 

How was he supposed to track down the Gen’ei Ryodan without the Zoldyck's cooperation? The blonde's thoughts were cut off when he felt a large arm wrapped around his shoulders making him crash against a firm chest.

"Illumi is so mean isn't he?" Hisoka said.

The jester's breath was way too close to Kurapika's neck. 

"A friend of mine actually knows quite a lot of them. Mind keeping him company for the night?" Kurapika’s eyes widened. The choice of words the clown used sounded rather suggestive. But if his only option to locate the Spiders was by using immoral methods of gathering information then so be it. 

"W-When can I meet him?“ the blonde untangled himself from the jester's embrace forgetting to ask why he had been following him.

"If you're free tonight--" 

"Yes!" the Kurta blurted out and blushed in embarrassment by his own sudden outburst. "I mean, yes I'm free  
tonight, that's fine." He mumbled, hoping that Hisoka's meaning of keeping him company was different than what he was currently thinking of. Although, exchanging his purity for an opportunity to completing his life goal seemed fair enough.

"My car is outside the station. Unfortunately, I have to blindfold you until we get there. He is very secretive about his location."

 

"Alright, let's go." the blonde replied with a shaky voice. Something warningly tugged at his stomach about Hisoka's offering. He had no time to think about that right now as he was hauled into the car.

The car ride was suffocating with an ominous aura being displayed. As promised the Kurta's eyes were covered with a blindfold. Why did he keep something like this in his car anyway? He refused to ask.

 

"I hope we aren't too early." Hisoka watched as the blonde's body was still very tense.  
This was seriously much more fun than the jester would have wished for. 

 

"Too early?"

 

"Vampires usually sleep in the day, he's seriously the worst.“ Hisoka chuckled., mumbling the last part.

"Your friend is a vampire?“ Other than the spiders, Kurapika didn't have anything against their kinds, but something still felt odd.  
Hisoka just hummed in response.

"How is he related to the Spiders then?" the blonde dug deeper, his heart beating heavy against his chest.

 

"My, my-" the jester suddenly stopped the car. The unexpected movement made the blonde jerk forward, then smashed his back against the fabric of the car seat.

 

A hot breath was felt on his neck. "Now, imagine all the experience vampires have gathered throughout the years in bed“ Hisoka whispered before opening the door and stepping out of the car, pulling Kurapika out of it as well.  
The younger man was sure that the shade of red coloring his face can be marked as a new color.

 

"Y-You still haven't answered my question!" his lips trembled. There was no turning back now.

 

"You'll find out eventually." Hisoka directed him to the secluded house within the woods.

 

The anxiety rising within Kurapika rose to its climax. It's for your brethren's sake, he told himself in an attempt to calm himself down. Hisoka's fingers held his shoulder rather painfully tight. They stopped in front of the door and that's when Hisoka finally removed the blindfold from Kurapika's eyes. 

 

Here goes nothing. Kurapika stepped forward knocking on the wooden door. Seconds passed and the silence stretched between them. Then, a light almost not existing aura was sensed through the door, which suddenly swung open, revealing Kurapikas company for the night. 

 

Maybe due to the fact that he was Hisoka’s mutual, he expected someone as weird as the clown but instead, a charming smile greeted him, his fangs exposed in the white row of his perfectly straight teeth.

 

"Good evening, I didn't expect you to be here this early." his grey orbs struck Kurapika's stare.  
"Have you read my recent text message, Kuroro?" Hisoka leaned into Kurapika's space, his eyes glowing with sheer excitement.

 

The man who apparently was Kuroro nodded. "Of course." he stepped a bit back to let Kurapika inside.

"Be nice to him, he came here on his own will." Hisoka tried not to laugh. The raven's eyes widened for a split second before he regained his cool composure.

"Is that so?" his attention now turned to Kurapika who was slipping out of his jacket, a brush of red present on his cheeks. 

"Have fun." the clown grinned and left the both of them alone. 

"So..." the blonde said with a hoarse voice. He tried to not to stare at Kuroro’s pale skin which was covered by a transparent shirt. Was it even possible to be this pale? His jet black hair falling loosely on his face held a nice contrast to his smooth ivory colored flesh.

 

"Hmm?" the pale male tilted his head and lightly tapped his lips in thoughts.

"Hisoka...told you?“ his eyes wandered from his exposed skin to the weird looking turquoise orbs dangling from his ears. Sexual intercourse in exchange for information.  
Blushing at the thoughts, the blonde looked away from the man. 

Kuroro who mistook his question referring to the message Hisoka had sent earlier, invaded Kurapika's personal space, his fingers grabbing the blonde's chin and forced the human to look at him.

"Don't worry, I'll keep my word." 

_I won't suck you dry this time. I owe Hisoka one. _  
It's a surprise you wanted to see me without him forcing you.__

 

__

Humans truly are so very fascinating.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, I´d like to say thank you for reading. Kudos and especially comments will be appreciated.  
> Next chapter will be NSFW content. Brace yourselves.
> 
> PS; I can´t edit in HTML


	3. Kafka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-reading was done by my dear friend Ari! thank you so much! <3  
> Also, excuse my plain chapter titles, creativity isn´t my friend.

Kurapika's heart pounded painfully hard against his chest as Kuroro leads him into a spacious living room which was dimly lit, a huge sofa centered in the middle of the room suggestively initiating Kuroros motives as he sat down looking expectantly up to Kurapika who stood a few meters away, frozen, from losing his pride.

The raven-haired man's lips curved into a generous smile as he pats the space next to him. It wasn't an invitation. His gesture was an absolute order he had to follow if he wanted to accomplish his goal. Kurapika kneeled on the edge of the sofa and crawled to the vampire who watched him in an attentive way. The beast waiting for his prey to approach.

His chest rose steadily as he observed the golden strands framing his livestock's face, swinging in a natural way, His brown eyes revealing the already painfully obvious fact he'd deal with an innocent human tonight, glints of fear sparkled in them huge orbs. Hisoka sure was generous tonight since he always brought ugly nourishment to Kuroro. They weren't particularly tasty either.

Tonight was different. The scent of purity, sweetness and something he couldn't quite define, stirred a hunger in Kuroro which wasn't the sheer need to taste Kurapikas blood. Kurapika nervously grasped the other's shoulders, climbing onto his lap facing the handsome man in front of him in the closest view possible. 

"This is your first time right?" Kurapika felt strong arms wrapping around his slim waist, pulling him closer, making their chests collide. The blonde gasped for air that lacked in their close proximity. 

"Y-Yeah..." he stuttered as a pathetic blush dusted his face. "Does it bother you?" he muttered trying to avoid his watchful gaze.

"Not at all, Kurapika," Kuroro whispered. His hips thrust forward creating friction between their pants. Kurapikas breath hitched in his throat at the foreign feeling, a weird warm feeling pooling in his stomach.

"You smell so delicious" before the blonde could comment on this statement a firm grip reached Kurapika's scalp before he was pushed forward to meet Kuroro's lips. His eyes widened at contact with the soft flesh pressing against his mouth before he parted his lips slightly inviting a heated tongue inside. 

Kuroro's hand pushed harder against the back of Kurapika's head as he hungrily ravished the blonde's mouth. 

Their circling tongues caught in a dance, battling for dominance. This only intensified the sensational feeling building up in the blonde's abdomen, breathless moans elicited from the foreign feelings were easily engrossed by the vampire's demanding lips. His mouth chasing after Kurapika's desperately when suddenly the blonde pulled away, red tinting his cheeks.

He knew he wasn't in any position to make any demands but the anxiety over the current activities that occurred between them increased rapidly. He had never imagined having his first time with a man, neither him being a vampire. Nor for the fact that he only wanted to obtain information in order to accomplish his goal of tracking down his worst nightmare.

"Can we slow this down a bit, Kuroro?" he whispered shyly, the fact that his body betrayed him so easily made him even more embarrassed. This wasn't as bad as he expected it to be. I'd be nice if it lasted longer. Kurapika placed his head on the other's shoulders, inhaling the pleasant smell, bracing himself for the rejection he'll receive soon. He made a deal, although it was with Hisoka, he couldn't ask for mercy in his situation. Slender fingers combed through his golden locks sending shivers down his spine, he was then softly pushed off Kuroros lap. A look of surprise worn on his face as he met the vampire's dark yet serene eyes.

"I got carried away, I'm sorry" he sighed as he wiped the corners of his mouth, completely shutting down the feeling of his itching fangs which begged to bury themselves in the blonde's delicate flesh.

He wasn't allowed to kill him, per Hisoka's request, but if they were to spend the whole night together it would be rather more amusing to occupy himself with someone who was actually conscious and not spent... he'd judge that by later turns of events. 

"Can I use the restroom?" Kurapikas breaths came unsteadily as his passage of air felt restricted in the vampires proximity.

„Sure“ he nodded as he pointed to the direction of the bathroom before watching the human rush out the room. Kuroro chuckled lightly at Kurapikas weird antics then stood up to walk to his bookshelf.

This could be a fun night. Kuroro wondered if Kurapika liked books as much as he did. He pulled out a special volume of his well-preserved collection in a swift motion, then skimmed through the pages whilst being lost in his thoughts. 

Meanwhile, Kurapika opened the bathroom with his shaking hands before closing the door behind him hastily. He didn't expect to be followed by the man but he couldn't afford to let drop his guard down yet.

The cold water that came in touch with his burning skin calmed him down a bit. He forced himself to look up into the mirror to have a proper look at himself. His contact lenses were still in place and his face wasn't as red as it was just a few seconds ago. Good.

He gathered up his courage and returned to the living room to find Kuroro reading, sunk deep in the cushions of the sofa. His pale skin made a fine contrast to the dark fabric. 

"Are you feeling any better now?" he said putting the book down which Kurapika was curiously glancing at, the voice taking him back to reality. Feeling flustered for being caught his eyes wandered back to the handsome man's face and then down to the pale lips bringing back memories from a not too long ago.

"U-Uhm yeah,-" he sat down with a nervous smile on his face and brushed back a few strands of his hair. Would he continue what they've been doing until Kurapika had the audacity to interrupt their intimate exchange, or was it too late?

Kuroro didn't make an attempt to pick up where they had left off, instead, he devoted himself back to the page he'd been currently reading.

"I'm sorry," Kurapika whispered barely audibly as he lowered his gaze. He had the opportunity but he ruined it. It almost felt painful being inexperienced with this kind of activity. 

"What are you apologizing for? There's no need to unnecessarily rush things. We're only here to humor each other." Kuroro looked up from his book, meeting the brown orbs of the younger one, the corner of his mouth pulling upwards. 

"I thought that because-“ he inhaled a shaky breath and kneaded his fists on his lap.

"You caught a glimpse of the cover of the book I am reading. Mind sharing your thoughts with me?“ Kuroro cut the blonde off, not wanting him to finish his sentence. 

***

"I didn't take you for a Kafka person, are you into his writing? And here I thought all humans were reading crappy novels nowadays." Kurapikas head jerked up at the sudden question. 

"Yes! He's actually one of my favorites.“ he shuffled closer to Kuroro and smiled slightly. "Were you born before them?" he cleared his throat. "Assuming that you're older than you look."

Kuroro let out a small laughed as he closed the book they accidentally started reading together for a small while, then put it away. "I guess the same principle that you mustn't ask a woman for her age applies to vampires too."

Kurapika softly shook his head in an apologetic manner. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you, sir." he teased as the vampire grinned, cupping his cheek.

"I wish I could have met a few people in my life. Unfortunately, I am far too young to have met either one of those amazing beings. But don't worry I'm technically not much older than you are." 

Kurapika leaned into the soft touch feeling hazy and without a care in the world. "Mmmm, that's good, here I thought I planned to have sex with Count Dracula.“ the words rolled off his tongue smoothly, his normal self would have been too scared and flustered to even think about saying that. Kuroro chuckled at that amusedly.

He blamed it on the thick yet sweet red liquid Kuroro had offered him earlier. The uneasiness that had stiffened his motions was melting away leaving him exposed and vulnerable to the man above him. How did they even get into this position? He'll never know.

"Do you really want to know what keeps me this young? The ability to see the beauty in things." his fingertips trailed a line along Kurapika's neck making the blonde shiver underneath him. 

"Was that a Kafka quote?" he mumbled, wrapping his arms around the other man's neck.

"Perhaps," he grinned and leaned down, leaving small pecks against Kurapika's heated flesh. The blonde panted and gently tugged at the raven's hair. 

"Then... do you really believe that I'm beautiful?" his voice came out more hoarse than he wanted it to be. He avoided the probing eyes of the vampire on top of him. 

"I do, I really do. I'd appreciate it if you were the one maintaining my youth with your beauty." his teeth were teasingly pulling at the skin, just barely splitting it open with his sharp fangs. Blood was the key to his immortality, and Kurapika would help him out eventually.

Kurapika shuttered with anticipation, a moan escaping his lips as his body firmly pressing against the still clothed body of the other male. His fingers kept on pulling on Kuroro's hair, first lightly then rougher as the vampire didn't pull away.

Kurapika wanted to smash his lips against his and taste him from inside. Why was he so obsessed with his neck anyway?

Kuroro groaned instead and buried his face even deeper on the spot where the shoulder and neck connected. There, he found the perfect spot, the vein pumping a fair amount of blood. His hunger overwhelmed him, the blonde's presence clouding his judgment and ignoring how he squirmed below him.

"S-Shouldn't we do this in your bedroom?" he heard Kurapika say, but the voice seemed so far. He felt blood pulsating through his veins as the blonde's heartbeat grew quicker in a mixture of both anticipation and fear. Now.

Kuroro bit down, blood pouring out of the blonde's neck. A shrill scream ringing in his ears brought his attention back to teary wide brown eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this chapter would be complete NSFW content but apparently, that´ll happen next time! Leave a comment if you enjoyed it. See you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I´d be more than happy to receive feedback on this story!  
> I plan to write around 14 chapters for this fanfiction


End file.
